Kuroshitsuji, nouvelle génération
by Je.suis.parce.que.tu.es
Summary: Ciel a été transformé en démon. Depuis ce jour, il n'a cessé de s'ennuyer. Parcourant la terre des hommes dans l'espoir de se divertir, sa course semble porter ses fruits lorsqu'une étrange affaire pousse le jeune Ciel Phantomhive à jouer les détectives accompagné de son fidèle majordome.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant, et sur l'autoroute menant à la prochaine ville, seule une magnifique berline noire aux vitres teintées roulait tranquillement, respectant les limitations de vitesse. Les vitres sombres comme la voiture reflétaient la lumière émise par les nombreux lampadaires qui bordaient la route, éclairant celle-ci et le moteur rugissait à chaque accélération, brisant le silence qui régnait. Dans le véhicule, côté conducteur, un homme de grande taille habillé tout de noir fixait la route de ses marron tirant étrangement sur le rouge, l'air neutre. Sa peau était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux corbeaux dont deux grosses mèches formant sa frange encadrait son visage allongé. Ses mains gantées de blanc glissèrent sur le volant lorsqu'un soupir s'éleva dans l'habitacle, attirant son attention. Détachant ses yeux de la route, il posa son regard côté passager, sur la silhouette endormie, à moitié recroquevillée sur son siège rabattu en arrière pour un meilleur confort. Bien que dans la pénombre, on pouvait aisément deviner sa peau pâle, ses cheveux cendrés retombant avec souplesse de chaque côtés de son visage. Remuant, le jeune homme libéra l'air de ses poumons par ses narines, lâchant ainsi un soupir de manière inconsciente. Un coup d'œil sur la route déserte comme depuis un bon moment et le conducteur lâcha le volant d'une main afin de remonter la couverture sur le corps du passager qui était descendu dans le mouvement, gardant le corps endormit au chaud.

De nouveau, son attention fut reporté sur la route qui ne semblait jamais finir, ennuyeusement déserte. Et alors qu'un soupir silencieux traversa ses lèvres, une voiture apparut côté conducteur, attirant l'attention de celui-ci qui fixait le véhicule du coin de l'œil. La voiture était, tout comme la sienne, noire aux vitres teintés. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme en noir jeta un regard côté passager pour confirmer ce dont il se doutait : une voiture se voyait à travers la vitre. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et même constat. Trios voitures identiques roulaient à la même allure que lui, l'entourant sur les côtés et derrière. Un visage de marbre, le conducteur posa l'une de ses mains gantée sur le corps plutôt frêle du passager qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Monsieur ? S'éleva sa voix grave de manière douce, pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme qui ne réagit pas au premier appel. Monsieur, il faut vous réveiller.

Le second essais fut plus concluant en vue de la silhouette mouvante et du gémissement plaintif qu'émit le jeune homme en se réveillant. Ouvrant ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu lapis-lazuli, le passager fusilla son conducteur pour avoir osé le réveiller, ce qui fit sourire l'homme en noir d'un fin sourire comme pour apaiser son agacement grandissant et ce laisser une chance de s'expliquer pour son geste.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais, ils nous ont rattrapés.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, le jeune homme se redressa, grimaçant en sentant les courbatures dût à sa position peu confortable, et regarda par la fenêtre et derrière, les voitures qui le collait. claquant sa langue dans sa bouche, il s'assit correctement sans pour autant enlever la couverture de sur ses genoux. Maintenant droit, on pouvait se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme entre dix-sept et vingt ans contrairement au conducteur qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine.

-Débarrasse-toi d'eux une bonne fois pour toute. Ce jeu ne m'amuse plus, ordonna le plus jeune sur un ton dur et autoritaire.

Le conducteur se redressa droit comme un " i ", fixant la route qui s'offrait à lui, son visage parcourut d'un sourire inquiétant alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat vermeille.

-Yes, my lord.

Appuyant sur la pédale d'accélération - pour ne pas dire écrasant la pédale sous sa semelle - il fit rugir le moteur alors que la voiture fonça à vive allure sur la route, surprenant les poursuivants qui l'imitèrent bien vite, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Le conteur affichait les 250 kilomètres part heure et les trois voitures le suivaient à la trace. Tournant d'un coup de volant à la première sortie, il s'engagea dans la ville qu'ils étaient entrain de traverser sans ralentir l'allure, effectuant un magnifique drift dans se virage plutôt serré. Les poursuivant eurent plus de mal à l'imiter cette fois-ci, devant ralentir l'allure sans pour autant les perdre de vue. Les feus rouges étaient grillés et les quelques voitures esquivaient contrairement aux poursuivant qui manquaient plus d'une fois l'accident.

Dans la voiture, l'homme en noir jetait des coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs tandis que le plus jeune côté passager baillait au corneille, s'ennuyant franchement. Ce n'était, après tout, pas la première course poursuite qu'ils faisaient depuis la dernière ville traversée. Ils n'avaient pas de destination précise, se contentant de rouler à travers les villes et les pays. En ce moment, il roulait dans le but d'échapper à leurs poursuivants qui ne semblaient pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Le plus jeune avait eu une soudaine envie de jouer à chat. sauf que là, ça ne l'amusait plus. Il commençait à se lasser de ces abrutis têtus et bornés. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit franchement ce qu'il pensait. " Bande d'imbécile " pensa le jeune homme.

Bifurquant dans une zone industrielle déserte, la berline se stoppa et le plus jeune s'empressa de sortir du véhicule, agacé, suivit de prêt par le conducteur qui resta un peu plus en retrait. Les autres voiturent arrivèrent bien vite, se stoppant devant eux afin que les passagers des voitures ne descendent à leurs tour. Alors que, d'un côté, ils n'étaient que deux, de l'autres, ils étaient au totale quinze. Quinze hommes armées.

-Vous en avez pas marre de nous courir après ? Demanda le plus jeune froidement ce qui fit rire l'un des hommes - le plus en avant - en face d'eux alors qu'il fit un pas en avant, se pinçant les lèvres.

-Présente tes excuses et on te laissera, répondit son poursuivant en ricanant.

-Hmpf ! Tu rêves ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir dit la vérité.

Sa réponse eu pour effet d'énerver l'homme qui grogna en s'approchant du plus jeune qui ne cilla point comme l'homme en noir qui le suivait malgré tout du regard, comme un félin suivant sa proie, prêt à bondir pour la tuer d'un coup de mâchoire bien placé.

-Je te conseille de moins la ramener clébards ! S'énerva l'homme avant de ricaner, comme on ricane à une vieille blague. Tu aboies plus que tu ne mords je trouve, faudrait penser à te mettre la muselière.

Le plus jeune pouffa de rire, regardant son assaillant de haut, jouant un peu plus avec ses nerfs déjà bien à vifs.

-Ce n'est pas moi le " toutou " ici, mais lui, répondit le jeune homme en désignant le conducteur de la berline qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui souriait moqueusement.

-Et tu imagines qu'il peux, à lui tout seul, te protéger toi ?

-Que vous soyez un ou un milliard n'y change rien. This is the end for you ! Affirma d'un ton sûr de lui et méprisant le plus jeune, ajoutant la goute de trop dans le vase trop plein de son ennemie.

-Je vais t'envoyer en enfer ! Rugit son poursuivant qui se figea en entendant le rire dément du plus jeune en face de lui.

Le jeune homme riait à gorge déployée, une main sur son ventre, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés comme un fou prêt à l'asile avant que, comme si de rien n'était, il ne reprenne son masque de froideur sous le sourire carnassier de l'homme en noir derrière lui.

-Je suis déjà en enfer.

Son poursuivant fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que le jeune homme se tourna vers son conducteur.

-Tu attends quoi ? Je t'ai donné un ordre il me semble, non ? Qu'attends-tu pour l'exécuter ? Le déluge ?

Alors que ses ennemies ricanèrent, l'homme en noir s'inclina, une main sur le cœur, ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang.

-Yes, my lorde.

Revenant devant lui, le jeune homme regarda en souriant de manière victorieuse les quinze hommes qui tremblaient face au regard du conducteur de la berline qui, lentement, s'avançait vers eux, un sourire dément sur le visage.

-checkmate.


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre premier**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train au sein du lycée Madou. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leur classe, parlant entre eux de la nouvelle apparemment des plus intéressante qui circulait depuis que les grilles de l'établissement c'étaient ouvertes. En particulier dans une classe. Celle des Terminal L .

-T'es au courant ? Demandait l'un des élèves. On a un nouveau dans notre classe.

-Ah ouais ? S'exclame une fille. Il est comment ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, il est dans le bureau du directeur, avec le nouveau prof' d'anglais.

-On a un nouveau professeur d'anglais ? S'incruste un troisième, suivit par un quatrième.

-Bah ouais. Mme Rolane a été virée du bahut ! Déjà qu'elle était interdite de copie de bac !

Les élèves ricanèrent lorsque la porte de leur salle de classe s'ouvrir sur le directeur. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les élèves reprenaient rapidement leur place, permettant ainsi au directeur de prendre la parole. Il sonda la classe de Terminal de ses petit yeux de cochon avant de prendre la parole, comme un politicien ayant bien appris son discours.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour, répondit en cœur la classe.

-Je ne serais pas étonné que vous le sachiez déjà mais cette année, nous accueillons parmi nous, un nouvel élève, dit-il en montrant la porte d'où entra un jeune homme.

La plupart des élèves se mirent à chuchoter alors que le nouveau ne cilla point, gardant un visage d'indifférence complet. Sa peau pale brillaient sous les lumières artificiel et ses yeux bleus lapis-lazuli parcouraient la salle, comme pour en retenir chaque visage présent. Ses cheveux cendrés tombaient sur sa nuque et son visage était à moitié caché par sa frange trop longue. Le nouveau n'était pas très grand, ni très gros, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Un certains charisme se dégageait de lui ainsi qu'une très grande maturité. Ses yeux reflétaient son histoire, tous ce qu'il avait vécus depuis toutes ses années. Sans oublié cette prestance ; on voyait qu'il avait été éduqué celons les bonnes manières de la société. Certains s'amusaient déjà à émettre des opinions sur lui. " Je suis sur que c'est un petit bourge, le genre de fils à papa " chuchotait un garçon à son voisin de table qui approuvait en pouffant, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du directeur qui après un raclement de gorge reprit la parole.

-Voici Ciel Phantomhive. Il nous viens tout droit d'Angleterre. Accueillez le comme il se doit.

Alors que les élèves souriaient - en particulier les filles qui gloussaient entre elles en fixant le nouveau qui n'y prêtait aucune attention -, le chef d'établissement reprit son discours, coupant une nouvelle fois cours au brouhaha qui prenait de l'ampleur.

-Nous accueillons également un nouvel enseignant. Celui-ci remplacera votre professeur d'anglais, Mme Rolane. Il sera également votre professeur principale pour cette année.

Alors que les élèves se regardaient en souriant, étant déjà au courant, tous se turent à l'entrée du nouvel enseignant. Les garçons avaient les mâchoires grande ouverte prête à gober des mouches et les filles bavaient devant lui. Grand et mince, la peau très pale, il vint poser sa serviette sur le bureau alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, faisant rougir certaines demoiselle de la classe. Son regard marron, tirant étrangement sur le rouge, parcourait la classe comme le faisait le nouveau un peu plus tôt. Venant se poster en avant, son mouvement secoua ses cheveux noirs dont la frange encadrait son visage et quelques mèches de ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse vinrent se poser sur son épaule droite, se fondant avec son habit noir : un magnifique costume dont seule la chemise était blanche.

-Je vous présente donc , votre nouveau professeur d'anglais et votre professeur principale.

Le directeur se tourna vers l'enseignant en souriant.

-Bien, je laisse donc la classe entre vos mains expertes.

Souriant, le professeur attendit que le directeur soit sortit pour revenir sur sa classe. Il parcourut un moment la classe du regard comme à la recherche de quelque chose avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres, laissant sa voix grave s'élever dans la pièce, faisant fondre les demoiselles tant elles trouvaient sa voix sensuelle. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa voix qui semblait hypnotiser les Terminal L. Tous, sauf le nouveau qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Monsieur Phantomhive, une place est libre dans le fond, déclara le professeur en anglais, vite obéit par Ciel qui partit s'asseoir à la place de libre. Quant aux autres, je me représente. Je suis le professeur Michaelis et serais votre professeur principale pour cette année. Je tiens à établir mes règles assez rapidement. Je ne tolère aucun retard. Dès l'instant où la sonnerie à retentit, la porte est close et cela ne sert à rien de venir toquer dans l'espoir que je vous accepte.

Le professeur se mit à marcher le long des tables. La plupart des élèves tentaient de chuchoter entre eux, mais il suffisait d'un regard de la part de leur professeur pour les dissuader.

-Si j'entend bavarder, je punie.

Passant à coté d'une table, il posa sa main gantée de blanc dessus en souriant et la releva avec, dans sa main, le téléphone de l'élève qui fit les gros yeux.

-Si je vois un téléphone, je le confisque jusqu'à la fin de la journée. C'est à vous de venir le réclamer, déclarât-il en retournant à son bureau, fourrant le téléphone dans sa serviette en cuir noir sous les regards médusés des élèves qui s'empressaient de ranger leur téléphone dans leur sac. Lorsque je donne un devoir, je tiens à ce qu'il soit rendu à la date convenu, sinon c'est zéro. Quant aux devoirs surveillé, si jamais on triche, c'est zéro. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête pour dire que oui. Le professeur commença alors son cours sous l'attention de tous. Ciel, lui, souriait moqueusement. Il semblerait que cette année allait être divertissante. Posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main, le jeune homme fixa son professeur avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres qui n'échappa guère à l'enseignant qui le lui rendit de manière drôlement discrète. Oh que oui, cette année allait être des plus amusante.

...

La cloche sonna la fin des deux heures et les élèves - qui n'avaient plus cours après étant donné que c'était la rentrée - prirent leurs affaires dans le but de rentrer chez eux. La plupart parlaient du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec M. Michaelis, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur qui était assit derrière son bureau releva la tête en souriant et tendit de sa main gantée à l'élève qui s'était posté devant son téléphone qu'il avait confisqué lors de l'explication de ses règles.

-J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez pour le cours prochain M. Bins.

L'élève affirma avant de sortir de la salle. L'enseignant retourna à ses copies qu'il avait distribué à ses élèves dans le but d'en savoir plus sur eux. Dans le fond de la classe, Ciel finissait de ranger ses affaires. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la classe à part lui et son professeur d'anglais. D'un pas nonchalant, il s'avança vers le bureau de l'enseignant où il jeta aux pieds de celui-ci son sac de cours avant de venir s'y asseoir dessus, croisant ses jambes tout en attrapant l'une des copies que l'enseignant n'avait pas encore lu. Tenant la feuille entre deux doigts, l'autre main étant à plat sur le bureau de bois, le corps légèrement en arrière, ciel pouffa en lisant ce qu'avait écris l'élève.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda le professeur d'anglais sans lever son nez de ses copies.

-Tu le sauras lorsque tu l'auras lu, lui répondit Ciel en reposant la feuille sur le bureau.

M. Michaelis attrapa la dite feuille, délaissant ainsi les autres et sourit en la lisant.

-En effet, dit-il en la déchirant. Il faut en avoir pour draguer son enseignant à l'aide d'une phrase sur un bout de papier.

Ciel regarda son " enseignant " déchirer le bout de papier avant de refermer la main sur eux et de sourire.

-Pourquoi déchires-tu la feuille ? Demanda le plus jeune, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

L'enseignant releva son regard en direction de son " élève " et haussa un sourcil. Il est vrai que la question semblait tout à fait inoffensif. Elle semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Comme si le jeune Ciel était curieux d'en connaître la raison - ce qui était le cas - Mais M. Michaelis savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette simple question. C'est pourquoi il prit son temps avant de répondre, afin de donner la réponse la plus approprié au jeune garçon qui attendait patiemment.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de garder une telle fiche. J'ai déjà retenu ce qui me sera vraiment nécessaire comme son nom, son adresse et son numéros de téléphone. Pour le reste, je n'en ai que faire.

Rouvrant sa main gantée dans laquelle se trouvait les bouts de papier, son regard marron/rouge fixa les cendres tomber dans le vide pour disparaître dans l'air, sans jamais atterrir sur le bois sombre de son bureau d'enseignant. Il fut cependant tirer de sa contemplation par le ricanement de Ciel qui se tourna, à quatre pattes sur le bureau, face à lui, ses yeux d'ordinaire bleus brillant d'un éclat rougeâtre démoniaque. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du plus vieux qui souriait sans sourciller.

-C'est ça, rattrape-toi. Je suis sur que si tu en avait la possibilité tu en profiterais, déclara en souriant Ciel, ce qui fit également sourire le plus vieux, comme si le jeune homme avait raison, qu'il en aurait profité si il le pouvait.

La main de Ciel agrippa soudain la cravate de l'enseignant fortement, ses yeux vermeilles plongés dans ceux de l'adulte, son sourire ayant disparut comme si il n'avait jamais existé. L'homme en noir souriait mais n'était guère à l'aise. Il savait qu'il l'avait irrité.

-Mais n'oublis pas Sébastian, souffla-t-il à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres. _Tu est à moi_.

Puis, alors que le dit " Sébastian " fixait le plus jeune de ses yeux maintenant rouges, le plus jeune le relâcha, ses yeux de nouveau bleus.

-Dépêches-toi de prendre mes affaires, je veux rentrer.

Descendant du bureau, Ciel sortit tranquillement de la salle, alors que Sébastian soupira en murmurant un " Yes, my lord ".


End file.
